Can You Play the Piano for Me?
by kamahalanne
Summary: Maka asked Soul to play the piano for her but something happened that made Soul 'mad' at her. What will happen? Answers: Read this! Sorry, I'm not good in summaries.


_**Can You Play the Piano for Me? **_**by G.R.A.B.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_This is my fifth fanfic about Soul Eater. I made this after I watched the episode where Soul played the piano. He can use his talent when resonating his soul wavelength with others, playing the piano within his soul to drastically enhance their power. After I watched that episode, I fell in love with him! I wished I can also play the piano. _

_Why do the most awesome guys are found on animes? Why not on the real world? I hate it. _

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

'_Is there something wrong Maka?' asked Soul._

'_Uhmm. To tell you the truth… yeah, there's something wrong.'_

'_What happened? Are you okay?' _

'_I just want to keep that myself. Don't worry, I'm okay.' Maka faked a smile._

'_Are you sure?'_

_Maka nodded._

'_Why don't you share that with me? I'm sure it will help here…' said Soul pointing to her heart._

'_You really care for me that much isn't it? I'm touched.' smiled Maka._

'_Of course, I'm you're boyfriend and also you're my meister.'_

'_Thanks. I'm lucky that I have someone like you.' _

_Soul blushed. 'My pleasure.' he answered._

'_I love you.' said Maka._

'_I love you more.' answered Soul._

'_Another thing Soul, can you play the piano for me?'_

_Soul was so shocked._

'_If you don't want to, it's okay.'_

'_I'll play for you!' said Soul. It was the first time that someone requested him to play the piano._

_Maka smiled._

_Soul played the piano and she really liked it._

'_Do you like it?'_

'_Yeah, a lot. Thank you.' _

'_Why did you ask me to play for you?'_

'_You know, Dad used to play the piano for me when I was younger. He did that whenever he sees me unhappy, but that happened when we are still a complete family. You know what I mean.'_

'_I'm sorry for asking.'_

'_It's okay. Every time Dad plays for me, I'm very happy. No matter how great the sadness in my heart is, it fades away. It's just, I think… music is the best medicine.' laughed Maka._

'_Don't worry. Every time you're feeling bad, just tell me and I'll be glad to play the piano for you.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Everything just for you.'_

_They both smiled._

'_You know, you're a very talented pianist. Why don't you play for other people? I'm sure they will like it.'_

…

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

'_I don't want to perform for others because I know they will keep in comparing me with my older brother, Wes Evans. He is a famous violinist. I just don't want to be compared again and again. They always say that he's better.'_

_Maka stared at him._

'_I've watched your brother sometime and he's really good but you're good too. Why are you afraid of being compared? It's just words and besides, both of you are not on the same field.'_

'_For you, it's just words but for me, those words kill me… and besides, I'm not afraid. I wanna rest. I'll go t my room now.' said Soul with a meaningful stare._

'_Hey. I'm sorry for what I said. Did I offend you?' said Maka but the door slummed shut._

_Maka was left with her confused mind._

_Maka knocked at his door but he didn't answer. 'Good night, sleep well okay? I'm sorry about what I said.' Mak said softly._

_**Tomorrow morning…**_

_When Maka woke up, she found breakfast for one was prepared on the table. After seeing that, she rushed into his room but found it empty._

_She wondered. 'He went school without me? It's very odd.' said Maka with a frown on her face._

_After preparing herself, she went straight to school. _

_In the classroom, Maka tried to talk to him but he didn't answer. He acted like she does not exist. The bell rang and classes ended, but still, Soul remained quiet._

'_Hey Soul, talk to me. Why do you keep on ignoring me?' said Maka as she followed him out of the room._

…

_Maka held his hand and said 'Talk to me, please.'_

'_I want to be alone.' answered Soul with a low tone._

'_Are you mad at me? I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to offend you.'_

'_I said I want to be alone.'_

_Maka let go of his hand and watched him walk away. She's worried._

_Maka went home and cooked for lunch. _

'_Lunch is ready. Come on.' said Maka as she knocked at his door even without assurance that he is there._

'_I'm not hungry.' answered Maka._

_She wondered why his boyfriend acts like that. As far as she remembers, she didn't do something wrong._

_After a while, Soul came out of his room and watched TV._

_Maka sat with him at the couch and said 'Hey. Are you okay?'_

…

'_Look at me… look at me Soul.' commanded Maka._

_Soul looked at her green honest eyes._

'_Answer me, are you mad at me?'_

'_No.' answered Soul._

'_If not, then why are you ignoring me?'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_Hey. Answer me properly, what's happening to you?!' yelled Maka even though she knew she's not in the position to act like that._

_Soul just stared at her and shut himself into his room._

_Upon entering his room, he lies down on his bed and kept on thinking about Maka. 'Why would I do this stupid thing to her? I can see that she's getting hurt. It's just a matter of words. Damn it!'_

_Maka wanted to cry but she knows that she's not giving up. She stared at the piano on their living room and started to press some keys rhythmically. She's playing the piano!_

_Soul heard it and came out of his room. Maka stopped._

'_You know how to play the piano?' asked Soul with delight on his face._

_Maka stared at him. 'I think I need to have a rest. I'm getting dizzy.' said Maka._

_She was about to stand up but Soul took hold of her hand._

'_I'm sorry.' said Soul._

'_It's okay. I'm the one who need to tell you that.'_

'_No, it's just…'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm very sensitive when it comes to me and my brother… I just don't like to be compared. I'm sorry, it's my fault.' said Soul with a soft voice._

_Maka stared at him and smiled. 'Come here.' said Maka as she hugged him very tight._

'_It's okay. Don't worry. I love you Soul.' said Maka._

'_I love you too.' smiled Soul._

_They kissed each other tenderly._

'_So you know how to play the piano?' asked Soul._

'_Dad taught me that piece. That's the only piece I knew.' laughed Maka._

'_Do you want me to teach you?'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really.'_

'_Okay!' said Maka as they both smiled._

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
